fairy_fencer_ffandomcom-20200213-history
Noie
An assassin and a member of the Septerion Club. A fatalist, he is always saying he wishes to die. He was previously in an intimate relationship with the club leader Junohn, but they both are denying anything about it. Appearance Noie appears to hold a depressing demeanor, rarely smiling and having a dead look in his eyes. His attire looks similar to that of a Western cowboy. He wears a black fedora, and a black overcoat with grey trimmings and four buckles . Underneath his coat is a navy blue collared shirt, along with a loose black tie around the collar. He wears black pants fastened by a belt buckle. Personality A pessimist at heart, Noie holds a death wish, wanting to die in order to resurrect as an insect or other low-lifes to gain freedom and start a new life. He envies those die from the struggles of their life, thinking that they would reincarnate as an insect. However, as the story progresses, he eventually learns that freedom can be obtained, not by dying but by fighting for what he himself deserves. Story Fairy Fencer F ADVENT DARK FORCE Vile God Route In one of the pub-based subevents, a soldier mentioned to Fang that a year ago, he made a rather odd friend who wishes to become an insect. He stated that his friend believed in reincarnation, thinking that he could become a bug if he died after struggling through life. He fought monsters day after day, until he mysteriously disappeared, and was never heard from again. The soldier realized that he had fallen in love with him after the man was gone, and he decided to stop lying to himself. While the mysterious man's name was never mentioned, it was implied that the man was Noie. Evil Goddess Route Noie first appeared in Sol Plains, after Hanagata and Paiga escaped from the prison of the Justice Society. He asked the former Dorfa members what form they want to be reincarnated as before shooting Hanagata, killing the president. Noie was about to kill Paiga despite the latter's protest, until Junown stopped him. She recognized Paiga as one of the Four Heavenly Czars and asked him to join the Septerion club, on the condition of buying the wine for 2 million gold per bottle. As Paiga could not afford an extremely expensive wine, Junown gave him a loan option of 100,00 gold per months for forty months, or pay his own life as his second option. Noie gave Paiga three seconds to make his decision, leading Paiga to reluctantly accept the wine. He is seen again after Fang defeated Sherman in the Septerion Club's wine factory. Noie attempted to finish off Sherman using a sneak attack, but Chiaki protected Sherman, getting herself killed in the process. Noie then shot down Sherman under Junown's orders, killing him as well. He along with Junown managed to defeat Fang and the other's, but lost in the second battle after Fang drank the antidote, and was forced to retreat. Noie reappears Cavare Desert, thinking it is the perfect place to die. He killed a monster guarding the Faith Drop, knowing that he will encounter Fang and co. Upon discovering that Noie single-handedly killed the monster, Fang asked him to join the party, but Noie responded by firing his gun, narrowly missing Fang. He stated that he holds no intentions of joining the party and wants to reincarnate as an insect, confusing Fang about his goals. Noie demanded Fang to use the Faith Drop and gave him three seconds to do so, in which Fang successfully pulled off. Happy about the results, Noie prepares for battle, hoping that he could die and start a new life. After Noie was defeated, he begged Fang to kill him but he refused, frustrating Noie in the process. However, Marianna decided to grant his wish, only on the condition that he defects the Septerion Club and join the party. Noie accepts the offer without a question, much to Fang's chagrin. He was proven to be a valuable asset to the party, leading them to the Septerion Club's headquarters, as well as explaining of Junown's true intentions of reviving the Evil Goddess. Trivia * Noie is the only fencer who does not have a fairy partner * In one of the side events, it is shown that Noie's Fury functions properly, despite not having a fairy. Harley examined the Fury and found out that it is powered up by an unknown substance that is neither drug nor wine. According to Noie, Junown attempted to mass produce the dangerous substance but failed, leaving his Fury to be the only functioning prototype. * If Pippin's unknown age is not taken into account, Noie is the oldest playable character in the series. * Despite wanting to reincarnate as an insect, Noie's knowledge about bugs is somewhat lacking. Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Fencers Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists